Ever Lasting
by Sweet Angel7
Summary: * IMPORTANT* very good story about playing games with love and darkness. Kat is a new girl at Hogwarts popular almost automatcially Ever guy wants her Even draco malfoy popular guy but what happens when she doesn't want him?
1. Default Chapter

Hey umm this is my first fanfict story so I would really appreciate it if you would review! I don't own the Harry potter characters but I do own Kathy, Ivy, Jennifer, Christine, Noris, Kate and more! (Don't feel like naming them all) also when I put this @ icon it means that there thinking something like "" is for talking. Well thanks I hope u like it  
  
~*~ The starting~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the second week before summer ended, Kathy was 16 now and she was sitting in her house and was just about ready to get out of the house when her dad stopped her! "What do u want!" she demanded to know " Where moving to London today get your stuff where leaving!" "What the hell! Why I don't want to go! You did u even ask! What about Mavericks I can't just leave my magic education behind!" she was yelling " Don't worry you'll be transferred to Hogwarts where your great uncle is the Headmaster!"  
  
"O my god I hate you fuck you I don't want to go!" She stormed off to her room.  
  
She wrote a not e to her best friend Christine who was transferred to Hogwarts last year and said it was dreadful. The letter wrote:  
  
Hey Chris, Ya I'm getting transferred to Hogwarts and I don't really want to but I do at the same time! I want to be with you again you know like old times! So how bad is it over there? Are there any hot guys? Tel me everything when I get there tomorrow I bet u anything my parents are going to come visit yours anyway! Well I got to go b4 my dad gets into a rage and tries to kill me* being sarcastic*haha! Well anyway I really do have to go I hope Blizzard gets this to you on time! Luv ya lots  
  
Kat *meow*  
  
Kathy got her house elf Maranda to pack up all her things! While she was getting ready She wanted a new and better reputation at this school because she got a bad one at Mavericks school of witchcraft and wizardry in Los Angeles California. She was an ugly bitch with a bad attitude but the thing is she has changed! Her ¼ veela blood has kicked in and she was more beautiful then ever her breasts had gotten larger and her legs longer and she got a beautiful tan at the beach. Her hair was a silvering blond with streaks of brown in them and her eyes would change color right know they are amethyst (purple) she just couldn't wait to show herself off. She put on a leather mini skirt and a silver tank top with high-healed boots that stopped right under her knees. She wrote a note to her parents saying she already left and was at Christine's house. She went in front of the fire place took some flu powder and said " Grant Green Garden" that's what they called there house.  
  
In an instant she was in the garden of the Grant mansion. " Meow kitty!" she heard and turned around seeing Christine's little sister, Saphire, running up to her. " Hey there sweetie" Kat said and picked up the little girl. " kis is in da big woom!" The little one said " Ok well were just going to have to go there aren't we!" "Yup" the little girl answered They walked into the living room, which Kathy took as the biggest room in the house. She looked around and found Chris sitting on her couch reading a letter and petting Blizzard.  
  
" Hey, I see blizzard is pretty fast!" Chris looked up and saw her friend " Holy shit! You have changed" Chris ran to her friend and gave her a big hug with sapphire still in the middle. "Ow your uting me" she yelped " O sorry, Saph!" Chris apologized " Oh that reminds me I got a present for you. She pulled out a miniature unicorn in a cage and gave it to sapphire. " ooo pwetty hosey" " It's a unicorn remember u got to take care of it and its all yours!" " fank you auntie kitty" " Your welcome!" "Saph go play with it somewhere y don't u show your unicorn the garden!" "Oki doki!" she said and ran off. "Don't think I forgot about you Chris! Here" she said and pulled out a silver bracelet with different shaped pendants and her name right in the middle. " As long as you have the bracelet you can know what I am thinking and what happens to me and same goes for me!" she said pulling out a bracelet that looked exactly the same. "Omg Kat this is beautiful thank you so much! Um by the way I think we should go to Diagon alley school starts in a few days!"  
  
" Ya your welcome and ya I think we should go" " Ok just a sec let me grab Saph!"  
  
Kat was walking around the house looking at pictures while waiting for Christine she looked at the pictures of their parents together. U c Christine's parents died. Voldemort killed them for not giving Christine to him for a heir. But they still lived great because the house was fully paid for for there entire life and their parents left them a lot of money. Hmm just like Harry Potter. Coincidence I think not. Christine's parents where Voldemorts followers and Harry's weren't. Kat was waiting and finally Chris came in with Saph underneath one arm. "She's getting real heavy!" "Here I'll take her for you" Kat offered " Thank you, but it's got some advantages now I got great arm muscles!" Both girls laughed and took some floo powder " Diagon Alley" they yelled and appeared at the quidditch store!" Kat put down Saph and looked at the broom! It was a whiplash 3000 she was after all an amazing seeker at her school maybe she could kick off whoever was the seeker this year on her houses team. She kind of figured she would be in Slytherin because Christine was and they were a lot alike. She was worried she was going to be in Gryffindor because of her uncle's blood in her. She looked around and noticed Christine just appeared and Saph was running into a pile of brooms. She noticed she wasn't going to get they're in time and the brooms were all about to fall on Saph. "UP!" she yelled and all the brooms were going straight for Kat! "Wingardium leviosa!" she heard a voice say behind her. She was on the ground with brooms right on top of her an inch from her face. She moved out of the way and they fell. " Chris is Saph ok?" she asked when she noticed Chris was running toward Saph. " Ya she's fine!" " I'm oki doki anti kitty!" " Thank god!" Kat looked around and saw no one around she wanted to thank whoever that was! Well there was no one there so Chris, Saph and Kat continued they're shopping and went home the next day they would be going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Kat woke up to someone jumping on her bed she looked up and saw Saph on her bed. " I'm going to aunti Lawys house today, I'm going to aunti Lawys house today!" the bouncing kid was yelling. You see Lara was Kathy's mother and when the girls went to Hogwarts, Saphire would stay in the moon mansion ( that's what they called the Luneshine home , sapphire actually made it up) The girls got there trunks into the limo and just threw on an outfit. Kathy had an outfit that would knock someone out. It was tight Denim jeans that where faded at the front and a tight belly tank top that showed off her belly button ring and she just let her hair out and wore laced up high heeled shoes which you only saw the bottom because of her pants. Christine had a one shoulder shirt with short shorts and flip flops yelling wazzup every 5 seconds showing off her tongue ring.  
  
" Hey when did you get your tongue pierced?" "The question is when did you get your belly button pierced?" the girls started to laugh hysterically " Whats so funny kis?" little Saphire asked. " Never mind sweety" "Oki doki" you can tell that's her favorit saying " Ok Saph ready to go to aunti Laras house" " Yay aunti lawa!" She stood up and started to dance " Converto reverso!" Christine said while pulling her wand out. A door appeared and Chris opened it. "Mrs Luneshine?" she asked " Right here hon, o Kathy you forgot to take your money!" " Thanks mom!" she said and grabbed the wallet " Aunti Lawa" Saph yelled and gave a big hug to Kathy's mom. " Ok well thank you for taking care of Mrs. Luneshine were going to be there any minute so we must go!" " Ya bye mom" " Ok have fun at school" Chris closed the door and it disappeared. " Well were here" Chris said " Holy fuck it's bright" Kat yelled getting everyone's attention around them. She slowly took out her sunglasses that were faded from dark to light from the top. They matched her outfit perfectly. " Yo Kat something is missing in your outfit?" " What? Ya I kind of feel like that to and you to there is something missing?" Chris pointed her wand at Kathys hair and mumbled some kind of spell. Right away she had streaks of purple at the tips of her hair. " The Christina Aguilera look, I like it" she exclaimed " My turn" she pointed her wand at Christine's ankle, then her back " Neweto taratoa" she said and a tattoo of a gecko appeared on her ankle and a tattoo of a tiger appeared on her shoulder blade. " Omg that's so cool you must show me how you do that."  
  
I know that chapter had nothing to do it and it was boring right? Well I kinda needed it for the next chapter keep reading I hope you like it! 


	2. The train

I extremely recommend for young children not to read this! That why this fic is rated r there is sexual content in this chapter. And sorry I didn't have time to spell check it I just had to post it!  
  
Hey thanks to all my reviewers it makes me want to keep writing I hope u like my story. Thanks to A.J. Riddle he's my best reviewer, and his stories are awesome so check them out!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*The Train*~*  
  
"You now where going to be late for the train" Chris exclaimed " Ya I know but I don't know about this pants thing! Cleaxa!" she said and her pants turned into a denim skirt "A better" " Kat you are weird" the girls started to laugh walking toward the platform " Ok Kat here's what u have to do" " Ya I know run threw the walls, you know I did read Hogwarts A History its really interesting" Kat interrupted and said when Chris gave her that look. "Aiigh u go first then" Chris said She reminds me of mudblood more and more each day " Ok ghetto child" Kat laughed She ran straight threw with Chris right at her heels. They started walking toward the Train when they herd " Kathy Luneshine! From Magic Creek Camp?" the anonymous girl said. Kat turned around and shrieked "Hermione? Hermione Granger? AAAAA o my god its been sooooo long! To long!" She ran to her friend and gave her a huge hug! " I never new you went to Hogwarts!" Kat exclaimed "I never new you started!" the to girls where in talk with Chris behind them not saying a word " I swear if she's going to be friends with a mudblood her reputation is ruined" Chris thought.  
  
They were talking normally when they were boarding the train until someone got in the way. Kat couldn't see because she was behind Hermione and Kat wasn't too tall. She only heard what was happening. "Well..Well..if it isn't mudblood!" " Get out of my way Malfoy!" " You want to make me Granger!" Chris pushed threw Kat and Hermione. " Malfoy you better get out of my way or I will do something to you!" Chris Said " Hello once again Grant-s-a lot!" " Fuck off Malfoy and let my friend pass!" "Who mudblood? Since when?" " No you pathetic fool, the girl behind her" " Ya me!" Kat said emerging from behind watching in pleasure seeing Malfoy's mouth drop. " Your not so bad yourself" she exclaimed flipping her hair. " Now move" " On one condition ,you tell me your name!" " You'll find it out sooner or later now move" " No ! Tel me your name!" "Malfoy your wasting my time" Hermione exclaimed " Shut up Mudblood!" "OK that's enough no one calls my friend a mudblood" She said " Petrificus Totalus! Preguente Secundo!" she said after watching as Malfoy fell to the ground. "Finally ! Umm Kat what was that spell that u just used after that?" Hermione exclaimed " O it's a spell that only makes the person petrified for about 2 to 3 minutes! I wasn't going to keep him there I don't want to be expelled the first day of a New school!" the girls started to laugh. " Ya seriously Mudblood I thought u new that" Chris exclaimed Kat gave her a bad look but Chris just shrugged it off. They all walked away but Kat lent down beside Malfoy. " See if you would have moved I wouldn't have to do that!" she said and walked right over him." Such a pity he's sooo sexy!" Kat thought and walked right behind Chris to a compartment. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` "Dam that girl can kill someone with that attitude! But I love it" Draco thought lying down on the ground of the train. " See if you would have moved I wouldn't have to do that!" she said to me and walked straight over my head! Nice she's wearing a thong! Nice legs! "She's so feisty! I love it I need to have her and Malfoy's always get what they want" Draco was thinking to himself  
  
  
  
" Umm since when are you friends with mudblood?" Chris asked sitting down in the compartment " Since when do you have problems with her?" "Since always shes a mudblood and shes Harry Potters friend!" " Ok whatever!" She sat down and started to think about what happened at diagon alley. That voice I swear I herd it somewhere and it saved me to! Only if I new who it was I would repay them they had saved my life! The voice was familiar maybe a little to familiar.Her thinking was interrupted when no one else but Draco Malfoy came into the compartment.  
  
" What do you want malfoy" Chris barked " I'm not here for you I'm here for Kathy!" " how did u know my name?" she asked " Umm your uncle is the headmaster right?" "Ya" she said suspiciously " Well your wanted in the head meeting down the hall!" " Shit seriously !" " Ya" "lead me later Chris I'll be back" " So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Draco asked while walking down the hall. " My parents just told me we were moving out of nowhere! I don't even know why I'm here its probably because of my uncle bein the headmaster and all. " Cool well here we are!" Kat walked in but no one was there just an empty compartment. Kat felt a cold hand push her in a put a silencing spell on the door. " Malfoy let me out this instant!" " And why should I?" " Because I demanded you to!" " O really, doe sthis remind you of anything Wingardium Leviosa" he said and a broom fell into his hand. " What that was you! Well thank you for rescuing me but I really have to go the meeting will be starting soon!" " No it wont not for about an hour! And whats you hurry!" He said kneeling down next to her and slithering his hand up her skirt. Kat was in shock she could not move. His hand slowly whent further and further up her skirt. She couldn't admit that she didn't like it because Draco was really sexy but no she snapped back into reality. " Draco Stop it!" she yelled " Well for a beauty like u you got a big mouth! O come on just a little bit of fun no one will know it ever happened!" " No Draco stop It please! I'm not a slut!" " Well your to irresitable" he pushed her down holding her with the weight of his body. She could not move. " Now is this isn't so bad is it?" " she shook her head a no!" he continued to slither his hand up her skirt she felt the cold hand but he instantly locked her in a passionate kiss his warm lips cover the coldness of his hand. She broke the kiss and started to moan as his finger found the small opening in her crotch. He started working in one finger than two she started to pant harder as he grinned in pleasure. She instantly grabbed his neck towards her and started to bite it lightly then harder making sure she would make damage. She loved the feeling the sensation. He suddenly took his hands out and pulled her into a kiss. It was deep and passionate he opened his mouth letting her tongue explore. She suddenly moved down and unzipped his pants and took of his boxers. She put her mouth on now his pulsing member and slowly moved up and down and then faster. She new what she was doing. Just when he started to like it she lifted up her head. " I bet you just about thought u had me didn't you? Well guesse what you didn't. I'm a snake and I bite but I also can slither throught your fingers so you can never catch me!" He looked so mad but kat just grinned and walked out the door to the compartment on the other side where the head meeting was being held. 


	3. Weird stuff

Ya thnx a lot to my reviewers and I really appreciate it. By the way this story is also connected to Passion's "What happened to Morgan?" So I really think you should read it its really good. Keep reviewing and I'm sorry the Chapters r so short!  
  
~*~Weird stuff ~*~  
  
Kat was quite pleased with herself, she loves to do that to guys play with their minds. She did do that to everyone make them think she likes them and then leave them there wondering what they did wrong. There was something different about Draco though, she really liked him. Her thoughts soon disappeared when she noticed another boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and handsome. He was in a compartment with other girls and she over heard them say his name was Daniel. One of the girls was strangely familiar she had white-ish blond hair like hers and those amethyst eyes are way to familiar. It kind of scary she looked, she looked like her. Wow to weird she thought. Her thoughts were broken when the trolley lady came out of the room they were in complaining about being the third compartment that bought the whole trolley. She was about to walk into the head meeting when she heard a big crash and fell back and blacked out.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The next thing she saw was the cots and everybody that was in the train. The same girls that she saw in that compartment were across from her and crying. She felt bad but whatever nothing happened to her and her friends. She walked off the bed and walked towards Chris. " Are you ok Chris?" she asked " Ya just fine! Oh by the way this is Pansy Parkison, Ivy Iganham, Venice DeLarouge and Jennifer Seir?n" she introduced to Kat. " Hey I'm Kathy Luneshine" she introduced and looked straight over to Daniel that was with the other girls. " Taken a liking to Daniel James eh?" Venice said. " Ya he's totally hot!" she answered. " Ya well his girlfriend just died in the train crash, and his sister is the one with the white/blond hair, To think of it she looks like you" Jennifer said. " Ya its scary eh. Watch I'll have him by the end of the week!" Kat responded. " Sure you wish!" Ivy said. Kat gave her a dirty look. " Never mess with Kat!" Chris whispered in Ivy's ear. " Well I don't care what you I already almost fucked Draco. To bad I left him lieing there right when he was going to do it." She started to giggle. " You WHAT!!!!!!!!" Pansy yelled angrily. " What? He was like trying to rape me!" Kat said with a grin on her face. She looked over at Draco, who was staring straight back at her. " Watch this!" she said and walked across the Wing to Draco. " Draco I'm really sorry about the train, I.I .. was just really nervous that would be my first time." She said with an innocent voice. Draco new it wouldn't be her first, but just couldn't resist her beauty. The girls where sitting on there cots wondering what Kat was up to. Then they all gasped...  
  
  
  
Christine and the girls sitting on the cots gasped. Kat leaned in and kissed Draco they started to make out and he was kissing back. Chris started to laugh. " whats sop funny?!" Pansy barked. " Oh , its just I know how Kat can be. She can wrap any guy around her little manicured finger!" Chris started to laugh harder at that comment. Kat pulled from the kiss. " I gotta go but I'm expecting to see you l8ter right Malfoy!" Kat said in a seductive yet childish voice. He nodded in agreement as she walked away swaying her hips. She turned around for to seconds noticing his head snap up from being tilted. Those boys and there ways of trying to hide the way they look at our ass's! Kat thought. She walked toward her friends. "See he'll do anything to have me, even be wrapped around my finger!" Kat giggled to the girls. She noticed that Ivy wasn't paying attention and looking at a fashion magazine. " What you looking at there Ivy?" Kat questioned. "Oh it's a fashion magazine I was thinking of how we can change they's uniforms to make them you know. more fashionable." Ivy answered. Kat got an evil grin on her face and chris recognized it. " uh oh what r u thinking kat." " ok well listen up .. When I was in 4th year in Maverick my which craft school. There wa sthis one teacher she was crazy about fashion!" " O Ms.Smith!"Chris interrupted her. " Ya anywayz she taught us this spell that would change your clothes to however u asked it to! Lets say a v neck it would automatically make a v-neck! It was awesome.ok guys watch and learn I'm gonna do it first! Kloratum-cler" she said ." OK umm V- neck tank top, mini skirt , knee high black high healed boots and tight cloak." The girls staired in amazement at what the spell had done. She looked great but still in the uniform. Kat spent the rest of the hours that they were at in a corner in the hospital wing making and fixing there uniforms. The persone out of them all that looked the worse must have been pansy. She looked like a total prostitute. The girls didn't bother telling her they thought it was funny. Finaly 5 hours later they were called down to the great hall. Kat noticed that the girl that looked like her , Morgan, and her friends where ravenclaws. Everyone was about to sit down when Kat decided they would make a grand entrance. No one really noticed because of what happened but they did get a few Wolf howls. Kat at the front was wearing a tight V-neck( to show off cleavage) grey tank top and a black mini skirt with high heeled boots and the cloak was set on her curves perfectly. Chris was wearing a grey halter top and a mini skirt and black high heeled boots. To make its easier they all had the same bottoms and cloak but there shirts where different. Ivy had a grey shirt that flowed out at the arms. Jenn had a turtle neck grey sweater and Venice, who had said nothing the past few hours, had a grey thick strap tank top. No one was talking Kat noticed practically the whole school had teary eyes even ghost. That's weird. Dumbledore stood up infront of everyone. Cleared his throat and began to speak. "I know that most of you don't know what happened back there. The train crashed. It was the working of Voldemort. I can say no more on that account. Though most of you weren't injured, all of you have gone to the Hospital wing to get checked. Unfortunately, three people died. One person in every compartment that had bought the whole trolley. Dumbledore made the students hush down again before he continued. "The people who died are, Derrick Jones, from Gryffindor, in his sixth year. Carver, from Slytherin, sixth year and Mandy Carlo, from Ravenclaw, fifth year." After this, everyone broke into a course of sobs and cries. A few minutes later, the sorting began, though nobody really paid attention to who was in their house, they were all deep in thought. Venice had tears in her eyes, " Venice whats wrong?" Jenn asked " Dddon't you remebber ,I loved Derrick ss-sso o much! And now hes dead! 


	4. Unexpeceted

Hey sorry there so short but its so much easier this way but I might change it around so sorry about this.Hey guys thnx a lot to all my reviewers but I got none for my last chapters *tear * tear*  
  
The Sorting  
  
Jenn looked at Venice." Just fucking get over him you fucking bitch!" Jen said and got the attention of a few slytherins. " Yya I guess!" she answered got from the floor and they kept walking. They noticed that there was room to sit near the front. They walked up and noticed that no one else but Draco Malfoy was sitting beside the empty places with his to goons. He suddenly pushed them away. Chris suddenly spoke up " You know Draco doesn't need those two to protect him, look at the muscles u know he's gotten really hot. Kat he likes you y don't u go 4 him half the school wants him!" Chris said. " You know he's just not my type u know he's kinda to u know not clear. I like guys that are cleaner and u know honest and I don't like guys that are so bad u know!" She explained. " Kat I thought u were the bad girl type?" Venice asked. " Ya I am but w/e I'm not ask bad as u think!" The girls all burst out laughing. They walked up and Kat sat on the other side of Pansy that sat beside Draco and the other girls sat across from them. " hey baby!" Draco said to Kat when she sat down." Malfoy don't call me that she exclaimed. What's her problem she's usually all over me? Well why wouldn't she be I'm the greatest, but what's wrong with her today? Draco thought. Well she'll get over it. He assured himselfe. The sorting started already and there where a few slytherins added to the table. Dumbledore stood up and had another announcement he coughed and began talking "Before the feast begins we have one more addition to our school she will be in 6th year and she has come to Hogwarts from a very well known school in California named Mavericks were many of your favourit Quidditch players have come from. There school is known for quidditch. So could Luneshine, Katherine please come up." He finished. I better be in Slytherione I would be so mad if not! She was thinking but then Gryffindor wasn't to bad either Hermione was in Gryffindor. She walked up slowly her hips swaying to the chair. She got a lot of cat calls and wolf howls but she just ignored them. She looked down at the Gryffindor table situated in front of her and waved to Hermione who was sitting beside a boy with red hair. Hermione waved back and the suddenly got pulled to conversation with the boy in red who looked very red in the face so she just started paying attention to the hat. It was put slowly on her head. " Hmm lots of courage I see but also lots of sly ness Slytherin would do you good but gryffindor better! No wait I found more in your blood hmm a vela he said Gryffindor The hat screamed!"  
  
  
  
Kat looked over to Chris. Chris was mouthing what the fuck! All the girls where surprised. Kat got off the chair as a lot of boys of the Gryffindor Table were standing and offering their chairs. Kat just smiled and walked up to Hermione. She looked really pleased! She looked up at her Uncle Dumbledore and he was smiling like a fanatic. Kat was about to sit down when the Hat suddenly yelled "Wait a Mistake... Slytherine!" Kat was so relieved. She walked away and turned around seeing all the Gryffindor boys sad faces. She looked at hermione and mouthed a sorry. She walked over to were she was sitting beside Malfoy and put a hand on his leg and started to rub it. "Aren't you glad I'm in Slytherine?" she asked. "O yah baby" he answered. Kat looked down at his crotch and noticed a tent rising itself. Kat began to giggle and leaned on Draco's shoulder. You know what I'm really tired she yawned and leaned over making sure Draco could see her cleavage. Yup and he looked, mission seduction accomplished she started to giggle. She looked at pansy and noticed she wasn't too happy. Well to hell with her she thought. I do what I want and no one stops me. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat again for everybody to listen. " I would like to call up the house prefects From Gryffindor, Hermions Granger, from Ravenclaw Noris Greenbelt, Hufflepuff Kate Hamer and from Slytherine Draco Malfo! But we also have a special student Katherine Luneshine. This was an idea by the Ministry of magic! Since Katherine was the new she must come up here and prove herself and show what will happen when u brake the rules around her!" Kat slowly walked up to the front and said some spell no one could pick up. Slowly a sliver cage appeared and a dementor inside it thrashing himselfe at the walls of the cage. Everyone gasped and Kat mayde it dissapear. " I think she proved herselfe!" Dumbledore said and the whole school burst out with applause. She walked up with all the perfects to talk to the teachers. " Now since you r the perfects I belive u would need theys!" Mcgonagle said and offered them there badges. Kats was the same as Dracos except had a little diamond and the bottom. Her Hermione and Kate had diamonds the boys had emeralds. " Now Mr. Malfoy, Ms Luneshine and Mr. Greenbelt will have one common room and Ms. Granger and Ms. Hamer will have the other. Your rooms will be attached by a door by a fireplace in your common room! Best of luck! O and here's the map to your rooms I believe you can find your way there!" she said and handed Hermione and Kathy a map. Kathy walked out of the Great Hall followed by Draco and Noris. "OK it's to stair cases up third painting to the right." She said. " Boy you know your way around here since your new!" Noris exclaimed. " I'm the headmasters niece, I'm not as dumb as I look.!" 


End file.
